


"Tell Me You Don't Love Me Anymore."

by Allofdaships



Series: The Adventures Of Skeptics And Believers [2]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Have you seen these two men?, I'M SORRY BUT OH MY GOD THE ANGST, M/M, References to past cheating, Ryan needs a hug, Ryan needs to know he's loved, Ryan yelling and crying and hURTING, Ryan's had a hard time, Send me prompts I'm as imaginative as a cabbage, Shane loves him, They're fuckin pERFECT, This really needs to be a bigger ship, Welcoming back for round two: Ryan's crippling anxiety, an ex - Freeform, angsty, not shane tho, so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: Ryan's jealous of his boyfriend's new friend. She flirts non-stop, she'll make sexual suggestions and she'll make fun of Ryan every chance she gets, yet Shane turns a blind eye.It makes Ryan question; does he even love Ryan anymore?But of course he does.





	"Tell Me You Don't Love Me Anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry  
> ps blame madhatter_of_Every_thing for their prompt lmao

Ryan picked up his phone, reading the text that'd just come through;  
'hey ryan im gonna be late kelly needs to go over some business shit w me but ill be back around 10'  
Ryan checked the clock: 8:45pm.  
Ryan glared at his phone before responding angrily;  
'Why the hell are you spending over an hour on business shit? I thought tonight was our night!'  
The response was quick.  
'babe, don't get so worried. it's just business, i swear.'  
Ryan didn't respond, but instead felt a pang of /something/ slap his chest. Jealousy? Anger? Fear? Shane could probably tell Ryan wasn't going to take that as an excuse and called him, as Ryan wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Ryan?"  
"What do you want?! Aren't you mean to be with her?!" Ryan spat, hurt spilling out in his fragile voice. Just the sound of pure hurt in his boyfriend's voice made Shane sit up straight and look away from Kelly on the work sofa, in the most uncomfortable position ever.  
"Babe, we aren't-"  
"Don't call me that when you're in the same room as her! Shane, why do you want to spend all your time with Kelly?! We haven't talked properly for weeks, and it's been even longer since you actually told me you loved me!" Ryan yelled, his heart and voice breaking. Shane didn't have a response, so Ryan continued. "God dammit Shane! You're my boyfriend; not her's! It's like you avoid me at every opportunity and that fucking hurts because you know what, I fucking love you and you're just hurting me because I'm not good enough for you, so let's just let me pray that you're not fucking some whore because that's all I'm worth, isn't it?!" Ryan screamed, gasping and sobbing. Shane felt tears in the corners of his eyes fall down his face, standing up suddenly. Kelly stared at him.  
"R-Ryan, you're wort-"  
"Am I really?! The why don't you fucking tell me! Why does it take me a mental breakdown for you to say that! Just say it, Shane!"  
"Say what?"  
Ryan suddenly went very quiet and the sadness in his voice clambered onto Shane's chest and ripped at his heart.  
"Tell me you don't love me anymore."  
Nothing. That's all Shane felt. Nothing. The words were whispered and broken; the words of a broken heart that were spat at Shane's heart with a sharp stab of sudden stupidity. How had he been so stupid?! Ryan was his! Ryan was perfect! Then it hit him, why Ryan was so upset over all of this;  
His ex-boyfriend had been a serial cheater.  
"No! No, I won't! Ryan, baby, I love you so fucking much and I'm so goddamn sorry for being such a blind idiot and I know I'm being pathetic and stupid because you know what, I love you so much that I've convinced myself if I get too close to you I'll hurt you but here I am fucking killing you by being blind and ignorant! Ryan, I love you so much! I'm coming home now and I promise you I'm going to show you how much I love you! I will never be like him! I will never cheat on and hurt you baby! You're too beautiful for all that!" Shane sobbed, sprinting down the office stairs. He nearly tripped and swore loudly, slamming a door open.  
He heard Ryan sob gently and hang up, swearing again. He got in his car.  
Ryan grabbed the nearest comforting item he could find - which turned out to be a t-shirt of Shane's (i know it's cheesy but shhh) - and hugged it tightly, allowing himself to scream into it. Then he heard the front door unlock and slam open. Someone sprinted into their room and grabbed Ryan, holding him close like a young child spooked in a storm. Ryan cried loudly into Shane's shoulder, grabbing onto him and pulling him onto their bed. Shane buried his head into Ryan's hair, hiccuping and swearing.  
"S-Shane I-"  
"Ryan, I love you so much."  
Ryan was silent, before lifting his head and letting bloodshot eyes meet.  
"Shane, I love you so much too." he whispered. "Please show me how much you love me."  
Shane nodded and kissed him gently: a loving kiss that existed for no more reason than to show each other love.  
Because they really did love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> after reading this through, Shane's big 'nah bb i love you' speech sounds like a really sad Rick Roll lmao


End file.
